la nueva cenicienta
by carlita SVT
Summary: no soy muy buena en los summary pero den le una oportunidad a este fic, es sobre inuxkikyouxkagome espero q lo lean, es sobre la prepa y bailes y descubrir el valor para estar con el amor verdadero
1. Chapter 1

Hola estoy aquí con un nuevo fic se trata como una historia de la cenicienta me inspire en la peli de la "nueva cenicienta" es casi igual jejejeje

La nueva cenicienta

Aclarando cosas lo primero será cuando kikyou es pequeña aquí será cuando esta apunto de cumplir 9 años, y también están en la ciudad no es en la época antigua

Contando su historia:

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino muy lejano vivía una niña y su padre viudo, bueno no fue en un reino muy lejano ni tampoco en mucho tiempo fue en el valle san Fernando y no se ve q sea lejos por la contaminación, pero yo que comenzaba a crecer el valle era mi reino, yo era la mejor amiga de mi papá y el de mi, aunque ser criada por un hombre no me puso al ultimo grito de la moda q importaba, mi papá tenia el mejor restaurante del valle y la palabra dieta no era conocida hay yo era feliz con el, justo ese día era mi cumpleaños y mi papá me regalo una esfera q adentro había un castillo y una bolitas como nieve y luego me llevo a jugar beisball era nuestro juego preferido.

En el restaurante de el papá de kikyou

Papá: aquí esta el pastel

Kikyou: wou

Kaede quien es la mano derecha del papá en el trabajo: pide un deseo princesita

Kikyou (pensando): para que pedir un deseo tengo unos amigos maravillosos y al mejor papá; soplando las velas – (aclarando los amigos del restaurante es de los que se refería kikyou son kagura q es la camarera, Richard el cocinero y kaede) cuando el papá le tomo una foto soplando las velas una señora se choca con el

Kikyou relatando: pero mi papá necesitaba a alguien más a Fiona…

Después de unos meses mi papá le pidió casamiento a Fiona y ella claro que acepto, ni siquiera me di cuenta pero mi papá ya estaba saliendo de la iglesia casado con Fiona, junto con Fiona llegaron mis inadaptadas hermanastras pamela y kana, cuando nos iban a sacar una foto de los recién casados con sus hijas antes de sacarnos la foto Fiona hizo caer su ramo y yo le recogí, cuando esta en el suelo ya habían sacado la foto y claro q Fiona lo hizo apropósito y dijo- con una es suficiente- pero que le iba hacer mientras mi papá era feliz que me importaba

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde la boda. Mientras tanto en la habitación de kikyou

Papá: y el príncipe la toma de la mano y la beso, subiéndola a su corcel para llevarla a su palacio y vivieron felices para siempre

Kikyou: papá los cuentos se hacen realidad?

Papá: no pero los sueños si

Kikyou: tu tiene un sueño

Papá: si q estudies y vallas a la universidad y vivas en tu propio castillo

Kikyou: y las princesas en donde tiene q estudiar?

Papá: pues… estudian donde el príncipe estudia…en princston, pero sabes los cuentos no solo hablan de Príncipes apuestos hablan de los q sueñas y luchar por lo que sueñas recuerda lo q siempre digo "no por miedo a herra vas a dejar de jugar", recuerda q en este libro esta lo que necesitaras en tu vida- dándole un beso en la frente, kikyou ve el regalo q le regalo su papá el del castillo en una esfera ve q la nieva se levanta y de pronto se siente que se mueve todo

Papá: un terremoto

Kikyou (relatando): mi reino se derrumbo cuando el terremoto de greinsdei ataco al valle

Fiona desde otra habitación: AUXILIO

Kikyou: quédate conmigo

Papá: regresare kikyou-soltando su mano de la de ella, kikyou sentía q seria la ultima ves q lo vería y vio su esfera con su castillo caer al suelo y romperse en mil pedasos

Después de una semana

Kikyou: ese día perdí a mi mejor amigo ahora los únicos cuentos de hadas q existían para mi son los que leo en los cuentos-lo decía donde jugaba con su papá en la cancha de beisball

Kikyou subiendo gradas las cajas de sus pertenencias: como papá no dejo testamento mi madrastra se quedo con todo con la casa, con el restaurante y lo más importantes conmigo- encendiendo la luz de un ático sucio y dejando sus pertenencias en la cama que había hay

8 AÑOS DESPUES

Kikyou: ahora q tengo 17 años ahora eso recuerdos, son unos recuerdos q me viene a la cabeza ya q estoy viviendo con personas q no me quieren, pero haré el sueño de mi padre realidad iré a la universidad de princston y conocer a mi príncipe azul, y tendré q trabajar en el restaurante para ganar la plata por que se q fiona no la dará

Fiona: KIKYOU TRAENOS LA CENA

KIKYOU: SI YA VOY

PAMELA: Y TRAENOS A MI Y A KANA NUESTRA ROPA

KIKYOU: SI- espero esto valga la pena papá (llorando) te extraño

CONTINUARA…

Espero q les haya gustado el primer capitulo y espero q dejen sus review AVISO: lo siento a los q esperaban la segunda temporada de "aun hay algo de amor" el problema es q no venia la inspiración por eso hice el capi extra

Bueno espero q dejen sus review


	2. Chapter 2

Hola acá estoy con el segundo capi espero q les guste, este capi esta dedicado a una amiga claudia Gutiérrez

La nueva cenicienta

Capitulo 2:

Ya habían pasado 8 años y como Fiona era dueña de todo se hacia su liposucción, sus cirugías, etc. Y como toda madrastra no le daba nada a kikyou solo a pamela y kana.

Un día como cualquiera Fiona esta en la piscina con sus hijas nadando cuando les pregunta a sus hijas

Fiona: ya quieren comer hijitas

Pamela: si

Fiona: y tu kana?

Kana: si yo también tengo hambre

Fiona: bueno entonces llamemos a kikyou (gritando por un guoquitoqui) KIKYOU, KIKYOU QUERIDA

Mientras en una habitación en el ático una chica q se había dormido encima de su computadora no se podía levantar por estar hasta tarde estudiando

Fiona (por un guoquitoqui q le dio a kikyou): KIKYOU QUERIDA ES HORA DE LEVANATARSE

Kikyou: …………

Fiona: KIKYOU

Kikyou: ahhhhhh

Fiona: ES HORA DE LEVNATARSE, TRAENOS EL DESAYUNO

Kikyou: ... (Intentando dormirse de nuevo)

Fiona: KIKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kikyou: (salta del susto) si ya voy

Kikyou yendo corriendo ya cambiada para ir a la prepa va donde están su dichosa familia

Fiona: espero q sea mi pescado de noruega, necesitó mi pescado

Kikyou: solo lo mejor

Fiona (comiendo el pescado): si es el mejor, por eso cuesta una fortuna traerlo desde noruega-kikyou solo la mira

Fiona: y q haces parada hay ve al restaurante

Kikyou: es q hoy no puedo ir al restaurante por que tengo un examen importante

Fiona: es q kikyou tiene q trabajar por el dinero para la universidad

Kikyou: pero…

Fiona: kikyou las personas trabajan para ganar el dinero y si no trabajas no tienes dinero

Kikyou: si ya voy- corriendo al jardín y Fiona prende las regaderas, kikyou intentando apagarlas (no me pregunten de donde lo pudo prender)

Fiona: no querida no los apagues

Kikyou: pero Fiona estamos en época de sequías, se supone q hay q ahorrar agua

Fiona: tu crees q Brad Pitt tenia su jardín seco, además eso de cuidar el agua son para lo pobres, nosotros no somos pobres, bueno tu si

Kikyou: ...- yéndose al auto q era de su padre

EN EL RESTAURANTE

Kaede: muy buen tu orden es unos panecillos y café

Persona: si

Kaede: Richard una orden de panecillos y kagura tráele café

Richard y kagura: SI

Kaede mirando a kikyou que estaba alzando los platos sucios

Kaede: kikyou que haces acá

Kikyou: ya termino

Kaede: llegaras tarde a la escuela

Kikyou: no lo haré Fiona me matara si no lo hago

Kaede: si te toca se las vera conmigo

Kikyou: pero…

Kaede: déjame a mi trabajar y a Fiona con su enorme trasero

Kikyou (riendo): gracias kaede

Kaede: rápido-acto seguido de kikyou fue irse a recoger a su amigo

EN LA CASA DE HOJO SU AMIGO

Kikyou: le quedo bonito señor Fernández

SR. Fer: el mejor amigo del un padre es un mercedes

Kikyou: si el mío es pero es muy viejo jajaja

SR. Fer (GRITANDO): HOJO YA VINO KIKYOU- saliendo de la casa un chico vestido como don Omar (jejeje se vino don Omar)

Hojo: papá tengo examen en la tarde, dile a mamá

SR. Fer: buena suerte hijo

Hojo yendo al auto de kikyou q es de su papá de kikyou, bueno ya estaba viejo y diciendo hojo- PAPA NO TE DA PENA Q ME VALLA EN ESTE CACHARRO, no te ofendas kikyou.

SR. Fer: no, me da pena los 2 últimos autos q hiciste chocar

Hojo: bueno…- subiendo al auto de kikyou

Kikyou: cacharro?

Hojo: perdóname kikyou pero es que le e insistido arto a mi padre q me preste su mercedes plateado y el tuyo es viejo y celeste

Kikyou: perteneció a mi padre hojo

Hojo: lose y lo siento

Kikyou: esta bien, ah y ve a cambiarte

Hojo: pero por que

Kikyou: hojo no te voy a llevar si estas vestido como don Omar

Hojo: esta bien

EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO DE LA PREPA

Kikyou: allá hay un lugar- pero tuvo q frenar en seco por que otro auto les gano el puesto y eran de las chicas mas populares q son kagome, ayame y sango

Las tres en coro: TE DUERMES Y PIERDES

Hojo: hay esta kagome y sus fieles seguidoras, kagome me desea mucho

Kikyou: pero ella ni siquiera te a hablado

Hojo: pero yo si lo eh echo en mi mente claro

Kikyou: hojo tú mereces a una chica mejor q ella, hasta en tu mente

Hojo: mira ese auto se esta yendo

Kikyou: lo vi- pero frena en seco también por otro auto también que lleva a chicos populares que

Kikyou (gritando): ERA MIO- bajando del auto de inuyasha estaba kouga y miroku riéndose

Miroku: tarde- kikyou intentando prender de nuevo su auto pero de repente alza la vista y ve a un joven de ojos ámbar y pelo negro largo apretando un botón para su auto

Kagome: INUYASHA

Kikyou: hojo, las personas como kagome y inuyasha están genéticamente programados para verse, cuanto ego puede a ver en una pareja

Hojo: imaginate lo que hablaran de ti

Kikyou: hojo, ellos ni siquiera saben que existo

Cuando ayame se da cuenta que los estaban mirando

Ayame: oh miren los tontos siguen parados hay- acto seguido de kagome fue gritarles- LA ZONA BLANCLA ES PARA GENTE BONITA NO PARA TONTOS COMO USTEDES

Kouga: oye mecerá quiero un burrito para llevar gracias

Miroku: y la soda- inuyasha solo la ignoraba

Hojo: y tu decías que no sabían q existías

Kikyou: retiro lo dicho- yéndose para buscar un lugar

YA EN LA PREPA

Naomi (la que habla por los parlante): bueno días, alumnos solo vengo a avisar q hoy es el ultimo día para comprar los boletos para el baile de noche de brujas, y recuerden no gastar mucha agua tomen como ejemplo al SR. Fernando que no se a bañado en semanas y también…- pero es interrumpida por la directora q la hace recitar el himno

EN LOS PASILLOS

Las tres chicas populares en coro: muevete, muevete, muevete, muevete- le decían a toditos a los q se les atravesaban, pero de repente aparecen pamela y kana

Pamela y kana: hola kagome amiga del alma- kagome solo les saluda con la mano y se va

Kagome: a ver háganme acuerdo por que las soportamos

Sango: por que te regalaron un bolso prada para tu cumpleaños

Ayame: no digas prada, era falso- yendo a los casilleros y saliendo entre ellas sale kikyou y hojo y torciendo para ir a jardín de la prepa, pero kikyou se choca con terri

Terri: hola kikyou, te ves hermosa como siempre

Kikyou: hola terri, gracias

Terri: bueno me tengo q ir me están llamando de el comando (bueno terri le gusta eso de los comando y astronautas jejeje)

Hojo: ese tipo esta loco

Kikyou: yo veo que es feliz- estaba un poco lejos terri dice- hola comandante soy el cabo terri me escucha comandante

Hojo: pobre el vive en otro mundo

Kikyou: a veces la fantasía es mejor que la realidad- pero de repente suena el celular de kikyou

Kikyou (leyendo): mensaje de texto

Hojo: hablando de fantasías…

Kikyou: adiós

Hojo: si claro, el admirador secreto aparece- subiendo la mano

Kikyou fue a sentarse para charlasr con su "admirador secreto"

En el celu lo q le manda el admirador: hola, donde estabas no hemos hablado en años

Kikyou (riendo y escribiendo): mentiroso hablamos esta mañana

Celu: no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ¿en que estas pensando ahora?

Kikyou: primero tu

Celu: pienso que el Prof. Fernando ha abierto muchos sapos- kikyou viendo al Prof. Fernando que estaba votando su comida como los sapos sacando su lengua viendo kikyou a todos los chicos que tenían celular escribiendo en el

Celu: ribet, ribet

Kikyou: jajaja me hiciste reír

Celu: ha y como quisiera escucharte, ¿Cuándo nos conoceremos?

Kikyou mientras escribía toco la campana, entonces mando el mensaje y se fue a su aula, pero a la vuelta de su banca por que era un circulo estaba el chico que recibió el mensaje y decía- PRONTO-entonces el chico cero su celular y era inuyasha con el que chateaba kikyou

CONTINUARA…..

Espero q les haya gustado y espero review porfa


	3. Chapter 3

Hola gracias por el review este capi esta dedicado a nadjasweetstars gracias por tu review aunque sea, lo voy a intentar cambiar no esta casi todo lo hay en la peli jeje.

La nueva cenicienta

Capitulo 3: la invitación al baile

Pasaban los días y inuyasha seguí chateando con una chica desconocida para el, lo único q el sabia de ella era q en el Chat ella era "chica pricston354" y kikyou lo único q sabia q era el "nómada".

Kikyou se encuentra en la sala de computación chateando

Inuyasha: que tal tu día?

Kikyou: hay ni me lo preguntes, una madrastra estricta, hermanastras molestosas y chicos que se creen superiores, alguna vez te has sentido solo?

Inuyasha: claro puedo estar rodeado por un mar de gente, pero siempre me siento solo, pero siempre pienso en ti

Kikyou: jajaja, oye nómada crees q ya nos hayamos conocido?

Inuyasha: tal vez el colegio tiene mas 3.500 estudiantes

Kikyou: entonces puede que si

Inuyasha: jejeje puedo descartar a los hombres, tu no eres hombre verdad?, por que si lo eres te mataría

Kikyou: jajaja no, no soy hombre- PASO EL TIEMPO Y SEGUIAN HABLANDO

Kikyou: ya le hablaste a tu papá sobre princston

Inuyasha: ojala pudiera, el ni siquiera sabe q quiero ser medico

Kikyou: mi padre siempre me decía q luchara por mis sueños y nunca me rinda

Inuyasha: el mío no, el tiene otros planes para mi, como irme a estudiar a una universidad extranjera

Kikyou: ya son las 3 de la mañana llevamos 6 horas chateando

Inuyasha: creo q rompimos nuestro record

Kikyou: es hora de dormir sueña bonito- pero antes de mandarlo lee lo q le mando "nómada"

Inuyasha: espera solo dormiré, si puedo conocerte, todas las noches me sueño con el día de conocerte, escuchar tu voz y ver tus ojos, a veces ni puedo dormir por esperar la mañana de poder verte pero siempre cuando estoy a punto de conocerte me levanto y esperare el día q conozcamos

Kikyou: wau conocí a tu poeta oculto, impresionante

Inuyasha: vamos a conocernos en el baile de halloween, te esperare en el centro de la pista de baile- y lee lo q le mando kikyou antes de desconectarse- sueña bonito

Kikyou (suspira): ser momento de conocerlo

CONTINUARA….

Perdón que se tan pequeño pero es q estoy un poco aprisionada y de paso con las vacaciones q tengo salgo a todas partes jejeje bueno espero review chau


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como van acá esta mi cuarto capi, perdón por la tardanza es que estoy con mis otros fics jejeje y de paso un viaje a brasil jejeje bueno espero review y gracias a los que me mandaron

Capitulo 4: eligiendo el disfraz

Era un día soleado en la preparatoria grifindor, en la cancha de beisball se veía una chica con su mejor amigo

Hojo: eso es bueno kikyou lo vas a poder conocer al fin

Kikyou: si hojo pero ese no es mi problema

Hojo: entonces es que no te entiendo hace días atrás me dijiste que lo querías conocer, que paso?

Kikyou: es que por hay no es lo que es dice ser o espera a una barbie, no quiero quedar en ridículo

Hojo: hay kikyou- diciendo esto empieza a sonar un celular

Kikyou: espera un momento hojo- contestando su teléfono- hola?

Fiona: kikyou no se quien se comió mi pescado, necesito un pescado y que compres lo de la lista que deje en tu mochila

Kikyou: espera me dejaste todo a mi?

Fiona: si, por que?

Kikyou: por que yo no hago todo lo de la lista

Fiona: mis hijas no pueden por eso te mande a ti

Kikyou: pero, fiona no podes hacerme esto

Fiona: chau y espero todo

Kikyou: fi…- colgando su teléfono

Hojo: déjame adivinar fiona

Kikyou: si, están obvio

Hojo: por que trabajas con ella, ella no es tu jefa, por que sigues con ella?

Kikyou: fácil sin fiona no tengo dinero para la universidad

Hoja: crees que te deje ir al baile?

Kikyou: nose, hoy le tengo que preguntar, pero primero tengo que ir a las compras, una ultima bola, yo la bateo

Hojo: allá va- lanzándole una pelota de beis a kikyou y ella se la imagina a fiona para desquitarse con ella por las tareas

Hojo: wau kikyou es la primera vez que lanzas un… como lo llaman?

Kikyou: jajaja un honroll jajaja hay hojo

Hojo: que importa, fue buena, uhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!- gritando por el éxito de su amiga

ALADO DE LA CANCHA DE BEIS…

Se encontraban practicando los que juegan futball americano

Miroku: oye inuyasha, como iras vestido con kagome?

Inuyasha: no creo q valla con kagome

Miroku: no iras con kagome? debes estar bromeando?

Inuyasha: tu crees que bromeé con esto?

Miroku: entonces con quien iras?- interrumpido por la pelota de beisball que callo de donde estaba kikyou y hojo

Inuyasha: eso es increíble, que una chica pueda batear eso

Miroku: no me cambies el tema inuyasha, con quien iras?

Inuyasha: nose, es un misterio para mi- tirando la pelota de beisball a la cancha de donde esta salio

Kikyou gritando: GRACIAS!!!

Inuyasha gritando: DE NADA!!!

DESPUES DE CLASES EN EL TRABAJO DE INUYASHA…

Inuyasha: muy bien roy pero le falta grasa

Padre de inuyasha: inuyasha necesito hablar contigo

Inuyasha: que pasa?

Pa.inu: vas a estudiar en el extranjero

Inuyasha: como?

Pa.inu: si vas a estudiar en la UDABALL del extranjero

Inuyasha: pero…

Pa.inu: sin discusión, inuyasha ya esta decidido

Inuyasha: pero no tomaste encuenta mi decisión

Pa.inu: es lo mejor

Inuyasha: pa…- interrumpido por su papá

Pa.inu: anda hay un cliente, hazlo feliz- diciendo eso inuyasha se va molesto, al auto de fiona

Kikyou: bueno ya compre las verduras, la carne, los shampoo de las niñitas de mamá, ya lave el auto de fiona…

Inuyasha viendo el auto: le falta cera

Kikyou dándose vuelta a verlo: disculpa…?

Inuyasha: jajaja el auto

Kikyou: ah- diciendo esto llegan unos autos llenos de barro, uno rojo y el otro blanco

Kana: inuyasha!!!!

Pamela: hola inuyasha mira los autos

Kana: están sucios

Pamela: mugres

Inuyasha con una cara de ironía: ah ya voy

Kikyou en susurro: que tontas

Inuyasha: bueno toma tu ticket y que te lo sellen en la salida y hasta pronto. Yéndose

Kikyou: bueno, porque pagan para que ensucien sus autos

Pamela: quien te crees agente seguridad?

Kana: si, hay perdón pero eso si es repulsivo

Pamela mirándola: calladita te ves más bonita

Kikyou: ustedes nunca cambiaran, ese chico no vale la pena

Pamela: tú que sabes tú eres una rata de biblioteca

Kikyou: como sea- subiéndose al auto para irse

Pamela: espera ratita, mi madre te esta buscando

Kikyou: en donde esta?

Kana: en casa bronceándose

Kikyou: bronceándose? Para que?

Pamela: tú solo ve

Kikyou: bueno- yéndose del lugar

EN LA CASA DE KIKYOU…

Kikyou: me buscabas?

Fiona: si, querida hoy necesito que vallas y limpies los pisos y baños del restaurante

Kikyou: fiona, no puedo hoy es el gran baile, necesito ir por favor fiona déjame ir

Fiona: pero kikyou necesitas el dinero para la universidad, necesitas ir al restaurante y ganarte ese dinero

Kikyou: pero este baile es muy importante para mi

Fiona: y la universidad para ti

Kikyou: fiona mis notas son excelentes y eh tomado clases extras, nunca te he pedido nada, por favor déjame ir al baile

Fiona: escúchame kikyou, ya estas grande y podes entender lo que te voy a decir, no eres muy bonita y me alegra que lo entiendas- poniendo kikyou una cara de tristeza y yéndose en lo que fiona se ríe y se choca con su cama bronceadora haciendo que caiga en sus trasero y quemándose

Fiona: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

EN EL RESTAURANTE…

Todo era normal todos trabajaban, kaede atendiendo a los clientes en la caja, kagura atendiendo las mesas y Richard cocinando, como kagura no era muy buena patinando se caía muy seguido y para divertirnos cuando ella se caía Richard decía "safe" como el besiball

Kagura: desde que inventaste eso del safe kikyou, Richard no deja de molestarme

Kikyou: lo siento kagura, pero tenía 14 años- limpiando los tarros que llevan servilletas

Richard: y que vas a hacer para halloween

Kikyou: bueno- interrumpida por kagura

Kagura: kikyou querida por favor tómales la orden a los de la mesa 4- kikyou miro la mesa 4 y era el grupo de inuyasha y kagome

Kikyou: pero… ah…

Kagome: oigan amigas por que creo que aquí no hay nada que sea dietética

Ayame: yo ya comí

Kouga: ayame los laxantes no son comida

Miroku y kouga: jajajaja- ayame mirándolos con una cara de enojo

Kagome: ya cállense

Kikyou: que van a pedir

Kagome: a la hora que llegas mesera

Kikyou: que van a pedir

Kagome: que tienes, que no tenga grasa, carbohidratos ni nada de eso

Kikyou: mmm…agua

Inuyasha en susurro: jejeje

Miroku: agua…

Sango: acaso fue una broma?

Inuyasha: muy buena broma

Kagome: quiero "la pool"

Kikyou cara de confundida: disculpa?

Sango: es agua en noruego

Todos menos inuyasha: jajajajaja

Kikyou: lo siento pero solo tenemos agua del valle

Kagome: oh, entonces un te helado- kikyou anotando

Kouga: que sean dos y sigo esperando el burrito que le pedí- diciendo esto kikyou se fue

Cuando se fue inuyasha habla

Inuyasha: kagome, quiero hablar contigo asolas

Kagome: lo que quieras decir dilo enfrente de mis amigos

Inuyasha con duda: de acuerdo...-kagome con una cara de que espero q me pida que nos casemos y todos sus amigos acercándose para escuchar la noticia

Inuyasha: quiero terminar

Kagome molesta: como?, estas enamorado de otra?

Inuyasha sonriendo: creo que si, pero podemos seguir…-interrumpido por kagome

Kagome: no digas que seamos amigos y sabes que esto por lo nervios del baile ve cambiate y allá nos vemos- yéndose con sua amigas

Miroku: te salio bien

Kouga: de verdad

Inuyasha: me quedare

Miroku y kouga: bueno nos vemos allá- yéndose y topándose con kikyou

Miroku: llegas tarde

Kikyou: a ja ya me di cuenta - teniendo los te helados en la mano y topándose con inuyasha

Inuyasha: toma los pago- mostrando dinero

Kikyou mirándolo: olvídalo- yéndose

Inuyasha: acá los dejo- y se va para puerta pero se topa con hojo vestido de "el zorro"

Hojo: no se preocupen el zorro llego

Kikyou limpiando la mesa y lo ve se ríe

Hojo: y mira con quien llego, con un mercedes- mirándola limpiando la mesa- no iras vestida de mecerá o si?

Kikyou: hojo no voy a ir

Hojo: como- intentando entrar pero kaede lo impide- entonces que pasara con nómada

Kaede: nómada, es el chico que te mando esas cartas de amor

Kikyou: kaede no son cartas de amor, son e- mail

Kaede: kikyou si un chico se pasa su tiempo escribiendo un carta es por que son cartas de amor, tienes un admirador secreto- dándole un codazo

Kikyou sonrojada: jejejeje

Hojo: y la invito al baile

Kaede: entonces por que esta aquí

Kikyou: estoy siguiendo ordenes, si fiona se entera que fui me sacara mis tripas y me hará que las bote

Kaede: si te toca un solo pelo se las vera conmigo, kagura y Richard

Kikyou: pero…

Richard: kikyou haz caso a kaede, solo trabajas y estudias tomate un día libre

Kikyou: saben que tienen razón iré y conoceré a mi príncipe azul

Todos: si

Kikyou: y bailara con toda la noche

Todos: si

Kikyou triste: no, no voy a ir

Kaede: por que kikyou?

Kikyou: no tengo disfraz

Kaede con una sonrisa: de eso no te preocupes, no vienes zorro

Hojo: voy detrás de ustedes

Por las calle van corriendo a una tienda de disfraces de un amigo de kaede

Kaede: onigumo no cierres, kikyou necesita un disfraz

Onigumo: no kaede ya es tarde

Kaede: ya pues, desayunaras gratis una semana

Onigumo pensando: mejor un mes

Kaede: ya

Entrando y buscando pillaron disfraces que le pasaban a kikyou el primero era el de una hawaiana, luego de un traje de caballero, una monja, el de un cerdito, etc.

Kaede: me rindo no hay nada- mirando abajo un antifaz

Kaede: onigumo déjame ver ese antifaz

Onigumo: no tengo un disfraz para eso

Kaede: tu no pero yo si, kikyou vistete nos vamos para mi casa, vamonos zorro

CASA DE KAEDE…

Kikyou agarando un collar: vaya kaede tienes la habilidad de hacer cosas lindas

Kaede: acá esta tu traje para la fiesta, mi vestido de novia si me casaba otra vez- haciendo que kikyou la mirara

Kaede: es una larga historia- abriendo la caja

Kikyou: ah, es precioso, kaede no puedo

Kaede: claro que si, te veras bonita con esto y hacerte algunos rizos en tu pelo azabache y lacio

Kikyou: rizos no me puedo ir así

Kaede: no, te veras preciosa

Kikyou: entonces comencemos

CONTINUARA…

Hola perdón por la larga espera pero acá esta el 4 capi y los espero en el 5 capi, porfa espero review


	5. Chapter 5

Hola como están bueno yo acá con el 5 capi de la nueva cenicienta, modificada bueno espero k les guste

**LA NUEVA CENICIENTA**

CAPITULO 5: kikyou se enamora???

Cuando todos estaban en la preparatoria de griffindor por le gran baile

Inuyasha: hola chicos

Miroku: hola amigo

Kouga: amigo escuche que naraku está de vuelta en la preparatoria

Inuyasha: otra vez volvió? Que no estaba en un viaje?

Miroku: escuche que volvió por esa chica llamada…

Kouga: kikyou

Inuyasha: kikyou? que querrá con esa chica?

Kouga: nose pero dicen que a naraku le gusta esa chica

Inuyasha: valla

Miroku: y cambiando el tema, te vas a encontrar con tu chica "princston 354"

Inuyasha: si nos tenias que reunir en el centro del salón

Kouga: que lastima que perdiste tu disfraz amigo

Inuyasha: que importa

Miroku: si importa ya no seremos los 3 mosqueteros a hora tu eres el príncipe azul y nosotros los plebeyos

Inuyasha y kouga: jejejejeeje

Kouga: mira inuyasha allá esta naraku

Inuyasha dándose la vuelta para ver a naraku rodeado de mujeres: valla que no a cambiado nada sigue siendo la sucia rata que conozco

Naraku: valla a quien acabo de ver si es el famoso inuyasha

Inuyasha: valla que no has cambiado naraku, sigues siendo la misma basura que conocí en 2 medio y a quien le gane a kagome

Naraku: sabes hasta te la puedo regalara a esa mujerzuela, por que vi a una chica que esta mas linda que ella

Inuyasha: si, se de buenas fuentes que buscas a una tal kikyou

Naraku: si es esta- mostrando una foto de kikyou cuando esta charlando con hojo en los bancos

Inuyasha cuando la vio sintió algo es su corazón: valla que sabes elegir, pero no es tan linda como kagome

Naraku: no me mientas se que tu y kagome terminaron o que tu le terminaste

Interrumpiendo la directora urasue

Urasue: bueno todas vallan bailando para ir eligiendo al rey y a la reina

Urasue: naomi pon un poco de música

Mientras tanto arriba con hojo y kikyou

Hojo: ya vamos, llegaremos tarde

Kikyou: hojo estoy nerviosa y acuérdate que tengo que irme antes de las 02 al restaurante

Hojo: bueno… pásame tu celular- pasándole su celular que se encontraba en zapatos con diamantes

Kikyou: que vas a hacer?

Hojo: esta con alarma antes de las 02

Kikyou: esta bien

Hojo: bien dame la capa, dame la capa es mía kikyou

Kikyou: pero…

Hojo: esta linda kikyou

Kikyou: es…esta bien-dándole la capa

Hojo: bien, ahora vamos

Mañana que amanezca le pediré

Mañana que la vea

Mañana que amanezca me pedirá

Mañana que lo vea

y me pongo a temblar

Me muero de las ganas de abrasarte

y el corazón es quien te llama mi amor.

Cuando hojo había bajado las escaleras ve que todos los jóvenes están mirando arriba entonces ve a kikyou, un vestido blanco escotado, con una alta cola y los pelos que siempre lleva adelante rizados, con suave maquillaje.

Inuyasha mirando hacia kikyou: vaya

Miroku: esta preciosa esa chica

Kouga: sin duda

Kagome: amo su vestido, la odio a ella

Sango: esta precioso su peinado

Ayame: y esos zapatos- (como en la película ellas están de Ángeles)

Naraku: ella no es…kikyou….

Cuando kikyou baja y se pone a lado de hojo las luces los apuntan, eso hace que hojo se la lleve hacia el lugar donde kikyou debe encontrase con su admirador (inuyasha)

EN EL CENTRO DE LA PISTA

Hojo: kikyou esta preciosa, si no le gustas a ese hombre debe estar loco

Kikyou: bueno kaede se esforzó con todo jejeje

Hojo: bueno, no te dejare perderte

Kikyou: bueno

Hojo: adiós- dejando a kikyou sola

Kikyou pensando: quien será, espero que le guste tal como soy

¿?: Sabes que estas justo en el centro de la pista

Kikyou: jejeje- dándose vuelta- ah na…naraku?

Naraku: valla que te acuerdas de mi no kikyou?

Kikyou: bueno tu eras el que siempre te me declarabas, espera tu eres "NOMADA"

Naraku:" NOMADA" MHP

Kikyou: pe…pero

Naraku: yo te amo kikyou

Kikyou: sabes tengo sed, me puedes traer algo

Naraku: esta bien amor mío- yéndose

(coro):

Si dices que si

te protegeré con todo mi amor

y mi corazón

Si digo que si

te prometeré mi fidelidad

y mi comprensión.

y en este mundo tan raro

se van de la mano, uniendo caminos

Dos enamorados.

Kikyou: como pudo volver naraku, era tan bueno para ser verdad

Inuyasha viéndola desde atrás y suspirando: chica princston?

Kikyou al escuhar se da la vuelta y ve al chico mas popular de su prepa y dice con voz de sorprendida: inu…yasha tu eres nómada??

Inuyasha: bueno creo que mi disfraz no esconde quien soy verdad??

Kikyou: yo si se quien eres tu, lo siento pero fue un error al venir, me tengo que ir

Inuyasha al ver que se iba: espera, espera por favor, por que te vas??

Kikyou: tengo mis razones, en una de ellas que tú tienes corteja

Inuyasha sonriendo: eso se termino, me das una oportunidad?

Kikyou: esta bien

Inuyasha: bueno entonces…- pero es interrumpido por naraku

Naraku: valla inuyasha que haces con mi cita

Inuyasha: por favor naraku vete, además tu cita es esa tal kikyou

Kikyou: ah…

Naraku: pero no la reconoces ella es…- pero es interrumpido por kikyou: naraku vete después hablamos

Naraku: mujeres!

Inuyasha: lo conoces?

Kikyou: si el molesta a mi amiga kikyou













Kikyou: bueno nos vamos

Inuyasha: esta bien vamos para el patio- extendiéndole la mano como un príncipe

Kikyou: jejejejeje, esta bien- dándole la mano, desde una distancia alejada lo ve todo su buen amigo hojo

Hojo: valla quien iba a imaginarlo

Cuando estaban saliendo la directora los vio y estaba escribiendo en su registro

EN LA PUERTA K INDICA PARA EL PATIO

Inuyasha: bueno me vas a decir quien eres?

Kikyou: bueno es que todavía no puedo creerlo que tu eres nómada

Inuyasha: por que?

Kikyou: bueno eres el presidente de los alumnos, tu papá tiene el mejor y buen trabajo y eres un poeta oculto? No puedes ser tantas cosas, quien eres en realidad?

Inuyasha: bueno todo esto comenzó el 14/02/95, te empeze a ecribir desde esa fecha

Kikyou: si pero, por que quieres saber quien soy, y si soy una de esas personas ni con las que te hablas?

Inuyasha: no importa

Kikyou: no, sera mejor asi

Inuyasha: que tal si jugamos

Kikyou: jugar?

Inuyasha: me dirás tu nombre si lo adivino ya?

Kikyou: ya

Inuyasha: entonces vamos a jugar al juego de las 20 preguntas

Kikyou: es muy largo, mejor de 10

Inuyasha: acepto tus condiciones

Kikyou: que bien

Inuyasha: bueno comencemos estudias en la preparatoria de griffindor?

Kikyou: jejeje claro

Inuyasha: quien sabe, nadie puede saber por el Internet

Kikyou: tienes razón

Inuyasha: bueno haber votaste por mi para presidente de la prepa

Kikyou: la verdad…i

Inuyasha: enserio, haber lo tengo, que preferirías una cola de dieta o una hamburguesa doble?

Kikyou: mmmmm una hamburguesa doble, jejeje pero que tiene que ver con esto?

Inuyasha: me gusta las chicas con buen apetito, no como kagome, " hay chicas creo que me engorde, creo k no hay nada de dieta en este lugar mejor vamos a otro" , a mi no me gustan ese tipo de chicas

Kikyou: entonces por que fuiste su cortejo?





















Inuyasha: pues….

Kikyou: por que en el fondo de tu corazón te gustan ese tipo de chicas en especial como kagome

Inuyasha: tal vez pero no como ellas, era su cortejo por que nos conocíamos desde pequeños y pensé que la conocía bien pero no

Kikyou: bueno sigamos con las preguntas

Inuyasha: te decepciono saber que era inuyasha?¿ se sincera?

Kikyou: la verdad……………………………no

Inuyasha: que bien

Kikyou: jejeje

Inuyasha: ¿que te gusta de mi?

Kikyou: bueno… tus ojos, tu cuerpo, tu pelo.

Inuyasha: ¿quieres decir todo de mi?

Kikyou: si, bueno ya vas 7 preguntas

Inuyasha deteniéndose y mirándola en frente de el

Inuyasha: que bellos ojos

Kikyou: jejeje siguiente pregunta- caminando

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA FIESTA

Las hermanastras de kikyou se habían venido de gatas siamesas pero unidas

Kana: por que te encargue los trajes te dije gatas siamesas no gatas unidas siamesas

Pamela: perdón pero…- pero se caen y se chocan con una pareja de sal y pimienta

Mientras tanto con kagome que estaba enfada por que había visto a inuyasha salir con la de vestido blanco (ósea kikyou)

Sango: calmate kagome

Kagome: no puedo ver a inuyasha con esa tipa

Ayame: quien será?

Kagome: nose pero cuando lo averigüe va a haber que se metió con la corteja equivocada

Kagura y ayame: ex corteja

Kagome: ya miren aca viene miroku

Miroku: hola kagome, bueno como tu y inuyasha terminaron

Kagome: aléjate miroku

Miroku: ya pues kagome

Cuando hojo vio estoy corrió a su auxilio

Sango: miroku suelta

Ayame: si suéltala miroku, estas muy bebido

Hojo: la Srta. dijo que te alejes

Miroku: bueno vamos a ver dándole un puñete

Hojo: vas a ver, persígueme

Miroku: con mucho gusto

Hojo: que pensé que eras mas rápido

Miroku: date por muerto zorrillo

Hojo lo había guiado a un lugar resbaloso y miroku y se fue a las calabazas

EN EL PATIO

Kikyou: wau que lindo lo acomodaron (ya saben ese tipo cabañita llenas de flores solo que este esta mas grande pongámosle unos 4 metros mas de ancho)

Inuyasha: fue mi idea que el rey y la reina caminaran acá y bailaran con la música de allá

Kikyou: es una gran idea

Inuyasha: bueno quieres bailar?

Kikyou: pero no hay música

Inuyasha: no importa vamos

Kikyou: esta bien, pero acuérdate que te faltan 3 preguntas mas

Inuyasha: te e visto antes?

Kikyou: si

Inuyasha: si te e visto por que no te puedo reconocer?

Kikyou: por que tal vez me veías pero no le dabas importancia

Inuyasha: crees en el amor a primera vista?

Kikyou: después te contesto, te queda una pregunta?

Inuyasha: esta bien-sacando una flor de campanilla

Kikyou pensando: es el significado de mi nombre, hay inuyasha si supieras quien soy, te decepcionarías?- jejejeje

Inuyasha: chica princston, te gusto conocerme?

Kikyou tomando la flor: si, y a ti inuysha te volvere a ver?

Inuyasha: bueno tengo que pensarlo

Kikyou: jejejeje

Inuysha: eso me encantaria- acercandose a kikyou intentando alsarle su antifas para ver quien era y tambien para darle un beso pero…su celular suena de kikyou

Kikyou: rayos

Inuyasha: que pasa?

Kikyou: tengo que irme

Inuyasha: no debes llegar tarde a tu casa?

Kikyou: algo parecido, gracias fue una magica noche- dandole una beso en el cachete

Inuyasha: pero si recien son las 1

Kikyou: pero llego tarde

Inuyasha: tarde para que

Kikyou: para la triste realidad- corriendo

CONTINUARA…..

Hola como estan besos espero k se cuidesn y tambien k les guste

Carlita SVT


	6. Chapter 6

Hola como estan ¿? Perdon por la tardanza es k mi clases me matan ademas k represento al cole con mis jugadas en el basket bueno espero k les guste este capitulo

**Capitulo 6: las hermanastras descubren a kikyou????**

Inuyasha: pero a donde vas?

Kikyou: ya es tarde

Inuyasha: tarde para que?

Kikyou: para la triste realidad-corriendo hacia la fiesta

Inuyasha pensando: pero acaso estoy loco tengo k averiguar quien es- corriendo también por donde se fue

MIENTRAS TANTO ADENTRO…

Kikyou pensando: hay inuyasha no puedo creer que hallas sido tu el chico del que me allá ilusionado tanto serás tu el ideal??-cuando se da de lado con una pareja besándose

Kikyou: disculpen no vi…- se quedo muda al ver a su amigo hojo besando a ¡Kagome!

Kagome: ah eres tu… quien eres??

Kikyou: ah… alguien que no conoces jejeje, oye zorro vamonos ya!

Hojo: no molestes no ves que estoy con una mujer hermosa

Kagome: jejejejej zorro que cosas dices, apropósito no se quien seas pero-acercándose a ella- no te le vuelvas a acercar a inuyasha entendido?

Kikyou: wau que miedo tengo mira como tiemblo

Kagome: cállate- dándole una bofetada

Kikyou: como te atreves- devolviéndole la bofetada

Kagome: pero que hiciste??!!! Chicas a la taque- juntándose kagome y sango atrás de kagome

Kikyou: amm…

Profesora: vamos chicas ya vamos a elegir al príncipe a la princesa

Kagome: ya lo dejamos pendiente esto cenicienta

Kikyou: ya veremos…- dirigiéndose a hojo- hojo vamonos ya es tarde

Hojo: por lo menos quedémonos hasta la selección de los "elegido"

Kikyou: pero no sabes que son las 1

Hojo: no te preocupes tu madrastra debe estar en el tremendo transito

Kikyou: pero… hay esta bien-dirigiendo su vista al escenario

MIENTRAS TANTO CON INUYASHA….

Inuyasha: chicos vieron a la chica que estaba conmigo?

Kouga: no viejo lo siento pero creo que ya se fue

Miroku: mejor ve ya van a nombrar a los ganadores

Inuyasha: pero…

Kouga: no te preocupes

Inuyasha: bueno-mirando a todas partes y encontrándola- hay esta chicos, tengo que hablar con ella

En el escenario la profesora: bueno acá tengo a los elegidos y son…el príncipe azul que es inuyasha y a la cenicienta que esta alado del zorro

Hojo: kikyou le ganaste a kagome

Kikyou: que? No inuyasha gano también no tenemos que irnos hojo ya!

Hojo: ya vamonos kikyou

Kikyou: si- cuando estaba apunto de dar un paso le sujetaron del brazo y la estaban llevando al escenario- ah ah ah zorro!!!

Hojo: hay no

Profesora: bueno acá están los dos seleccionados

Kikyou: eh profesora yo ya me tengo que ir

Profesora: oh no es costumbre que el príncipe y la princesa bailen y de paso los seleccionados tienen una cena gratis mañana

Inuyasha: bueno cenicienta quieres bailar???- poniéndoles las coronas

Kikyou: yo… ya me tengo que ir- saliendo corriendo del escenario

Hojo: vamos –saliendo a lado de ella

Inuyasha: espera un poco- corriendo atrás de ellos

Kikyou: vamos hojo- casi tropezando se le había caído uno de sus zapatos

Hojo: apurate

Inuyasha corriendo se nota que se le cayo su zapato y lo alza- jejejejej igual que en la cenicienta

SALIENDO AFUERA…

Se estaciono un auto enfrente de kikyou

Kikyou: por que no se fi… - en su mente- fiona

Fiona: fíjate para la próxima

Kikyou: si SRA.-saliendo corriendo atrás de hojo

Fiona: esa no era… no creo- viendo a sus niñas- y sus premios a los ganadores los premian

Kana: no ganamos mamá

Pamela: una chica nos gano los premios y una cena con inuyasha

Fiona: hay para la próxima ves no sean tan tontas y comprarse un disfraz donde estén las dos

MIENTRAS TANTO CON KIKYOU

Kikyou: hojo tenemos que apurarnos- sacándose su antifaz al igual que hojo

Hojo: que paso?

Kikyou: fiona ya esta yendo al restaurante de mi papá

Hojo: sube vamonos entonces-subiéndose al auto hojo parte a toda velocidad

Kikyou: hojo que vamos hacer si ya llego

Hojo: no te preocupes kikyou

Kikyou: pero

Hojo: mira- apuntando a su madrastra que estaba llegando a un lado de ellos

Kikyou: se voltio y sus hermanastras la vieron

Pamela y kana: kikyou!!!!

Kikyou: ah…-agachándose

Pamela: mamá mira es kikyou

Fiona: que- mirando al otro auto

Hojo: buenas noches sra.fiona-avanzando con el auto y llegando a la carretera

Kikyou: se dio cuenta??

Hojo: no pero las hermanas si

Kikyou: hay k vamos hacer

Hojo: primero llegar al restaurante

Kikyou: cierto

CUANDO YA ESTABAN EN EL RESTAURANTE

Hojo: mira-apuntando a fiona que estaba bajando del auto

Kikyou: no!!

Hojo: mira entra por atrás y atate el pelo y ponte esta polera

Kikyou: espero que no se de cuenta-corriendo

MIENTRAS TANTO ADENTRO DEL RESTAURANTE…

Fiona: donde esta kikyou??

Kaede: donde mas piensa que debe estar??

Fiona: espero k este aca

Kaede: esprafiona eh… quiero una pechos como los tuyos donde telos pusiste?

Fiona: en san andres disculpa

Richard: oye fiona necesitamos mas detergentes y este pescado esta muerto

Kaede: si es que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar

Fiona: CALLENSE TODOS!!!!, cuando la vea a kikyou le

Kikyou: ya esta la orden

Fiona: kikyou que haces hay atrás?

Kikyou: practico mi cocina

Richard: si le estoy enseñando

Kikyou: como estuvo el baile chicas??

Pamela: no te hagas la inocente

Kana: si

Fiona: chicas vamonos-saliendo del restaurante

Kaede: kikyou que rapida

Kikyou: jejejejejejeeje- viendo hacia abajo con su vestido

CONTINUARA…

Bueno acales dejo el 6to capi espero k les guste

Besos

Su amiga

carlitaSVT


End file.
